Trinitro "James" Stropher
He is usually half-robot and half-fox. His best friend is Michael the Fox. He's also his coach by teaching moves, weapons and a simple hand-to-hand combat. He sometimes became a victim of every attack due to the limits in his suit. His main attack is Thunder Beam and can transform into Double Beast from the power of the Cybeasts. His weapon is the prototype version of the Bio Ring that was copied after the events of Sonic and the Steel of Darkness. He can dismantle his body but it also gives him some disadvantages. He can degenerate himself to transform into a living core. He hate himself getting disappointed from others. He's always shy when he talked to people that he don't know. He like to invent stuff and discover more Battle Chips. Prologue Before he was put in his metal suit, James was used to be an orphan and studies alone in the house. He was smart but getting easily to be picked on. He met Tails and decided to be friends. They were partners since 4th Grade and have a good time. After one incident, a laboratory experiment was sabotadge and starts to explode. James sustain it before it explode by wearing his Bio Ring. After it exploded, the electromagnetic energy of the blast was transferred directly into his body. His body can no longer controlled unless a mechanical surgery is required. He was taken into the hospital to apply the procedure. After the operation, his other body parts were replaced with robot parts. Tails left a note and it said that he has to help Sonic. It even said that he has to leave him so he can stop Dr. Eggman. James feels bad but stills he can do it on his own without the help of Tails. One morning, he saw another fox named Michael who's been attacked by Eggman's robots. He tried to help him and discover that his new body was armed by Robot Weapons. After the fight, he introduce himself to Michael and ask that if he can be his friend. Michael likes to and they start to team up with the group. He starts to learn to fight and masters his abilities. He even became Michael's coach and starts to invent more machines that can help him along the way. James continous his adventures and starts to live with the group. Personality He's very modest but sometimes get easily irrated. He's an expert at mechanics and robotics. He's also a wise Pokemon Trainer that he only battle if both challengers are really ready. He's good at programming games in the internet but lack the skills of creating one. Attacks *'Thunder Beam'- He's main attack. Creates an orb of electricity that can paralyze its foes *'Noise Crush'- fires a ultra-sonic wave that can shatter materials *'Danger Wrap'- shoots a bomb that was encased in the bubble *'Magma Bazooka'- fires 3 magma bullets at the same time *'Hornet Chaser'- fires mecha hornets that homes in to enemies *'Flush Rain'- spreads an acid rain above *'Nova Strike'- fires volcanic bombs above *'Time Stopper'- freezes time *'Ice Wave'- fires a blizzard that can scale through walls *'Freeze Cracker'- fires an ice pellet that can freezes enemies and breaks into smaller pieces *'Lightning Overdrive'- unleashes a burst of electricity Pokemon *'Magnezone'- he got it in the Sinnoh region and he was one of his best pokemon *'Swampert'- he got it in the Hoenn region and he only used when his about to lose *'Charizard'- he got it from the Jotho region in an egg. He's consider to be the strongest in the group *'Sceptile'- he caught it from a Grovyle and evolves after he finished 2 gyms *'Zorua "Techno"' ("robo" pet)- he's very first Pokemon and was found in the cave injured. He wore a cast-like metal suit to protect his damaged Nervous System *'Rotom'- he got in the Haunted Mansion after he went to Unnova region. He always the first Pokemon to battle Info Age: '''13 years old '''Gender: Male Main Weapon: Bio Ring Likes: '''Battle Chips, machines, peace, and his friends '''Dislike: Dr. Eggman, Dr. Wily, Bowser, evil, and destruction Friends: Tails, Michael, Jonic (Airon), Assassin, Double, Tina, Techno (his pokemon), and Josh Love Interest: Tina the Lynx (a little bit but doesn't show any sign that she loves him) Weakness * Since he's body was made of ceramic titanium, he can be easily scorched to boil his oil circulation (this makes him weak to Fire-type attacks). * He's very ticklish due to the super-sense to the suit. * He's not good in keeping secrets. * Ultrasonic-waves can disrupted the powerful magnetism in his heart that prevents his body from collapsing. Gallery ScannedImage.jpg|Sketch Version of James the Fox Systems Unknown.png|James's Zorua (Techno) Category:Ideas and Creations Category:Fan Characters Category:Creations made by JamesTechno998